


Reflecting Shards

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Ten drabbles for Final Fantasy Brave Exvius.





	1. Necessary Nudity

**Author's Note:**

> For luxken27's Summer Challenge 2017, Tables 01 and 02 --

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain, Lasswell, and unfamiliar encounters of the squishy orange kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "apricot"

"Eat it."

"No, _you_ eat it."

"Rain, just eat the thing, it won't kill you."

"Like hell I will, there's a trick here somewhere. That's some weird, mutant fruit thing and I'm not touching it, who ever heard of a _naked_ peach anyway?"

By some grace of the gods -- or maybe just iron willpower -- Lasswell managed to both not facepalm himself into oblivion _or_ throttle Rain into blessed (for himself) unconsciousness.

But.

Nonetheless.

"Rain. We've been on the road for weeks. We haven't seen fresh food for days.  
"Eat the damned fruit or I _swear_ it's going somewhere you won't ..."


	2. To Prove The Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heltich just wants to be able to work, you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "ears"

All things being equal, Heltich generally considered himself to be a fairly accepting sort of person. 

It only made _sense_ , really, because you needed to accept people to understand them and you needed to understand people in order to improve on them; similarly, you couldn't understand a thing or take on some other new experience until, on some level, you accepted it.

But there was an exception to this philosophy. He supposed that only made sense as well --

He lifted his rod with one hand, chugged back the bitter remedy with the other.

Sound resumed.

_Gods_ but he hated silence.


	3. To Shine In Expectation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel is always going to Noel --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "wonder"

It was mesmerizing, to see how the world had changed since he last drew breath. 

Noel knew to the very core of his being that he'd never get tired of discovering the history he'd missed, and neither did he miss an opportunity to put that new knowledge to work. If it sometimes attracted a little attention, he did his best to deflect it with soft rumbling laughter and a shake of his head.

Truly, it was all amazing to experience.

But the festival? _That_ Festival?

_That_ was humbling, and Noel could only vow to live up to his own memory.


	4. Not Just For Chocobos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, Jake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "stable"

"Okay. Hang on, let me get this straight."

The team didn't get to see Jake poleaxed very often; no, usually it was _Jake_ who did the needling. Or the ill-timed comment. Or -- well, usually it was Jake, period.

Not this time, though. _This_ time Jake took his turn at being floored, while Lasswell watched him like a cat in cream, while Rain snickered and Fina giggled and Nicol looked smug, and Lid -- of course -- howled with laughter --

He sighed.

"So Shera's been here the whole time -- lurking in the magitech bling machine's rumble seat.

"And right now he's hiding _where?_ "


	5. Pick Yourselves Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After disaster, do what you have to, and keep your wits about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "carefully"

No one saw the avalanche coming. That made sense; Rain knew that.

Predictably, Lasswell blamed himself anyway, but Rain blamed the wound fever for _that_. He'd been sensible enough until he keeled over. Now Fina and Rosa were keeping one proverbial eye on him and the other on the fire they'd somehow gotten started and the rabbits Rosa'd brought in after too much patient stalking ... 

_Well, we'll eat, anyway, so ..._

A soft cough from the unnamed Warrior snapped Rain back on target; hauling fallen trees to build a makeshift shelter. There'd be no making the town, in all this snow.


	6. Dies The Furnace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flamelord is content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "crimson"

Yeah, this was it. Definitely it. Sure, it took seven centuries (give or take a year or ten), but he'd finally met his match.

Totally worth it, too.

Through greying vision he caught the fire of his armour gluttering and smouldering, turning the dullness of spent embers; that made sense, given the seeping tide he felt sticking his battered flesh to the inside of the damn thing.

Poured everything he had into those plates, to pull its power back into _him_ , but it wasn't enough to best Raegen's kids and their friends.

Ha! Fair enough.

It was a _good_ fight.


	7. TMI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lid's having a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "mouth"

"Aw _hell!_ What the hell _is_ that?!"

Lid might've said more, but she was a _little_ occupied with not losing her breakfast. A _bilge pump_ couldn't reek worse than what the -- plant _thing_ \-- just belched on them.

Creepy gribbly eye tentacles! Giant gaping gullet! _More_ tentacles! Squelchy slimy gooey stenchy -- 

Gritting her teeth, she gripped her hammer tighter and wound up for a swing. Better just clobbering the rotter than getting reeking glop in Mechabo's joints, _eugh_ \--

And then she realized Nicol was actually wasting time _explaining what the damn thing was_.

She swore.

"It was a _rhetorical question_ , damnit!"


	8. The Dragon Unbowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kain Highwind, pride, choices, and circumstance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "wish"

A "Vision", was he? Some memory echo wrapped up in borrowed skin, pulled into some other world by some other's desire, not his own ...

They very idea rankled under his skin like hot irons hooked into his flesh. Kain tasted bile, and eyed his so-called summoner warily under the cover of his helm's concealing visor.

Again, someone else's puppet? What ridiculous twist of fate insisted on these insults?

Well. He'd not bow his head meekly.

If their cause was a just one, then he'd fight for them.

If not -- this world would see just how well he'd honed his will.


	9. Lost, Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trey learns, very pointedly, that this world is not at all like his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "strange"

_Why do I remember? Why do I remember?_

Trey stood frozen, bow clutched in fingers gone numb not from spells, or the blood slicking his skin, but from terror that squeezed his heart til it felt fit to burst.

That was a corpse at the Veritas' feet. A very familiar corpse. 

And "familiar" was _not supposed to happen_. It _hurt_ , how was he supposed to _fight_ her when he wanted to run or scream or --

A hand tightened on his shoulder. Rain, looking grim, eyes like banked coals.

"Come on. We can't give up yet."

... How did they _do_ it ...?


	10. Balancing Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shera has his own part to play, and role to maintain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "cautiously"

Carefully ... Carefully ...

It was a tightrope walk really, this stunt of his, and Shera found himself suppressing laughter despite his current location (picking his way down to the dungeons) _and_ his current pressing need (to, somehow, not get caught).

Because that really was the crux of the matter, wasn't it.

He needed to be careful because he -- and his brother -- would lose everything if he slipped.

He needed to look anything _but_ careful, lest his fa- the Emperor suspect.

As if he didn't stand out like a bone white beacon down here anyway.

Carefully, carefully. 

Like practicing politics, he supposed.


End file.
